


December 03

by series_freak



Series: Advent Calendar [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Daniel - Freeform, Daniel is an idiot like always, Dorks in Love, Emotional, Fluff, Funny, Germany, M/M, Nico - Freeform, Nico gets emotional, Sweet, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/series_freak/pseuds/series_freak
Summary: Daniel spends Christmas in Germany. Nico gets emotional.
Relationships: Nico Hulkenberg/Daniel Ricciardo
Series: Advent Calendar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038276
Kudos: 11





	December 03

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 3 of my Advent Calendar!
> 
> Ships are partly choosed randomly.
> 
> If I can't post one day, I'll upload two stories the next day, so at December 24 there will be 24 different stories.
> 
> Have fun!

He only travelled to Germany because he lost rock-paper-scissors. But for this Nico will join him for New Year. That a compromise he can live with. Nico Is excited as fuck and pulls him through the streets. Germany is still as cold as always and Daniel pulls his scarf over his nose.

“Oh, come on, don’t be a pussy.”, the German laughs and pulls him unto a tiny café.

“Where are we?”

“This is my favourite place during winter time. Less people, less loud, less stress. Come!”

He pulls his boyfriend to an empty desk and pushes him down onto the chair. Daniel can’t help it but has to chuckle about how cute he is.

“So, what do I have to order?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll do it for you.”

As a waitress comes over Nico orders in German. Daniel may could understand some German words but is too distracted by the adorable tiny location. Everything is decorated with fake snow and light chains and little Santa Clauses and Snowman…just beautiful and adorable.

“I see you like it.”

Daniel draws his attention back to Nico, who looks at him with big lovingly eyes.

“I have to admit it’s a nice place.”

He takes one hand of Nico and caress his thumb over it. His boyfriend blushes but grins. The waitress comes back with two cups and cake.

“Let me guess, it’s this thing calls _Glühwein_?”

“Haha yes, you always said you want to try it one time. Now go on.”

Daniel takes a tiny sip. It’s very hot but a got mix of sweetness and bitterness.

“Never taste something like this but it’s good.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

They chat a bit about everything.

“So, we’ll spend Christmas with your roommate and his girlfriend?”

“Yeah, I hope that’s okay.”

“Sure, it is. You talk about him a lot, finally wanna meet him.”

Nico smiles happily. After they finished and left the café a few snow flocks are falling from the sky. Daniel reaches out for his boyfriend hand and puts it into his pocket.

“Let’s head home. They should be home by now.”

This time they walk over the Christmas market slowly.

“I already like this Christmas mood in Germany. With the markets and decorations and music. I love it.”

“See? It was a good idea to drag you to Germany over these days. You won’t regret it, promise. Especially when it starts to snow.”

They arrive at Nico’s appartement. Daniel already saw everything since they bring up his suitcases. But now a German his high opens the door.

“Oh, Daniel! Finally, we can meet!”

He offers him a handshake. Daniel smiles and shakes it.

“Yeah. Guess I don’t need to introduce myself anymore. Your name was Jakob, right?”

“Yes. Come in!”

A girl with blonde hair and very small walks over to greet him.

“Hello, my name is Sophia.”

Both seems to be friendly. They sit down in the living room and talk a bit.

“So how did you end up with my stupid best friend anyway? He never told me?”

“Why? Such a beautiful story.”, Daniel laughs.

He receives a punch for this.

“Dan!”

“Oh, come on. We were at a little party from Renault. Nico definitely drank too much and clanged onto me. I decided to take him to my room, since he couldn’t walk straight anymore. When we arrived, he kissed me and begged me to fuck him. I did, since I have a crush for a long time. The next morning, he woke up naked and tried to explain everything. He was so embarrassed; I couldn’t hold back my laughter. Since then, we are a couple.”

Nico hides behind Daniel, while Jakob shakes his head laughing.

“That sounds like you my friend. Oh man.”

“Shut up! Let’s go to my room Dan.”

He forces him to follow. In his room he pinches his boyfriend’s side.

“I hate you!”

“No, you love me.”

“Hate you!”

Nico pouts and turn his back to Dan. The Australian hugs him from behind.

“You love me honey, you love me too much to hate me.”

“But you know I’m embarrassed by this.”

“I know but it’s still your best friend. He knows you at least as good as I do.”

“Mhh…”

“Stop pouting Honey and give me a kiss.”

Nico bites his lip, but how can he deny such a cute offer? He turns his head a bit and presses his lips against Daniel’s cheek.

“Happy?”

“Yes, thanks.”

“Idiot.”

The next days they spend a lot of time with shopping and on the Christmas market. Daniel’s admiration for the German Christmas Love rises from minute to minute. He could enjoy this mood the whole year.

“You have any idea what I could get your two friends?”

“Oh, nothing special. Just buy them a huge box with different sweets. Especially for Jakob.”

Daniel grins and nods.

“Do you have already something for me?”, Nico asks casually, his attention fully turned to socks with snowman on it.

“Sure.”

“Oh nice. And what?”

He can hear Daniel’s laugh behind him.

“Oh no Honey, you won’t get me!”

“How bad, but it was worth a try.”

Over the next days it barely stops snowing. The streets and stalls on the market are white by now, giving this fantastic mood the last touch. At Christmas morning, the sun wakes Nico up. He doesn’t want to get up yet and turns around to snuggle closer to his boyfriend.

“Mornin’…”, the familiar morning voice greets him.

“Merry Christmas Dan.”

He gives him a kiss on his nose tip.

“Merry Christmas Honey.”

They smile at each other. What a wonderful morning. Their morning cuddles just get interrupt by a knock at the door.

“Hey love birds, time for breakfast!”, Jakob’s voice sounds through the door.

“Coming!”, Nico shouts back.

“What? But I’m not even touching you.”

“DANIEL!”

Down at the breakfast table, Jakob and Nico discuss the plan for today.

“So, Daniel, we’ll do a little walk through a forest and then we’ll have lunch with some other friends of us. The evening will be spent here. Okay for you?”

“You know I’ll follow you everywhere to go.”, Dan purrs.

“See, Jakob? There you have your answer, if I ever want to have kids. I already have one.”

“Hey!”, Daniel pouts.

“Ha!”

Their relationship without teasing? Impossible. They put on warm clothes and get into Nico’s car.

“Oh no, you’re not driving, aren’t you?”, Daniel rolls dramatically his eyes.

“Yes, of course, Jakob doesn’t have an own car yet. I’m his personal driver and compared to you he never complains!”

“You know I don’t trust your skills.”

“You have to, now get into the car. Or do you want to freeze on this spot?”

With a playful pouty face he takes his seat. They drive through the city and out of it. The winter landscape is really beautiful and far away the Australian can see a forest. They’re directly 0driving to it.

“We’re there. Get out my child.”

“Wanna get a slap for it?”

Nico chuckles and even opens the door for Daniel.

“You too are just acting like an old couple.”, Sophie grins.

“I know but he’s the perfect boyfriend for my bestie so I guess it’s okay.”

Nico gently intervenes his fingers with Dan’s and slowly they make their way through the snow. It’s quiet, just the wind singing a song and some birds cheeping.

“Nico, look! A squirrel!”, Dan whispers and points to a tree.

Right, there is one and it looks really fluffy.

“I love snow. Although I will always prefer the warm weather in Australia.”

“I know, I’ll never be able to get you away from your home country.”, Nico laughs.

He stands still and holds Daniel’s hand tighter.

“Everything alright?”

“Yes. Just-“, he steels a tiny peek from Dan’s lips, “wanted to do this.”

Daniel imitates the next kiss. Deeper.

“Hey! Break away and come! It’s getting cold!”

Nico rolls his eyes.

“Sorry for this. They’re not the type of very public couple.”

“Nah, it’s okay. Understandable. Let’s follow them.”

Gently, he takes his boyfriend’s hand again and pulls him slowly to the car. As planned, they visit more friends of the Germans’. It’s really funny, all of them just as chaotic as Nico and Jakob.

“So how is the life as a driver?”

“Oh, you know, you get used to it after a while. Still, I love travelling around and meet new people. It’s fun and I would never want to change it.”

“Never?”, Nico asks.

Daniel knows what he means and maybe, just maybe, it’s his time to blush a bit.

“Well…I said that the only thing I would exchange my race life with is a peaceful life with Nico.”, he confesses.

“Awww! Nico found someone romantic! Never thought you’re the type for this!”, one of his friends asks.

“Oh, shut up, who said we’re a romantic couple?”, Nico blushes.

“Wanna spill the tea?”

“Okay stop guys, enough.”, Daniel laughs as he feels Nico clinging onto his shirt.

He doesn’t always feel comfortable talking about their intimate life. He can be very confidence but sometimes he wants to hide from every gaze.

“Naw, Daddy protecting his baby boy.”

The rest of the lunch is still funny. Around 3pm, they’re back. Nico immediately pulls Dan up to his room.

“You okay Honey?”

“Yeah, I mean I know them, they can’t hold back with something like this. But there was just this uncomfortable feeling again.”, he sighs and hugs the Australian tight.

“It’s okay Honey.”

“I love you Dan. I love you so much.”, Nico says and kisses his boyfriend’s cheek.

“I love you too Nico.”, the other answers smiling.

“Can we cuddle until we’ll open the presents?”

“Of course.”

Nico nearly falls asleep as he listens to Daniel’s heartbeat. But Jakob knocks right in time.

“Wanna get your presents now?”

“Oh yeah!”, Daniel smiles happily.

He takes Nico’s hand and pulls him to the living room. Under the tiny tree there are a few presents.

“The big one is for Jakob and Sophia together. Nico, yours are the two tiny ones.”

They unwrap their boxes.

“Daniel!!! You genius asshole!”, Jakob bursts into laughter, when he discovered sweets and condoms.

“Nico said you two like sweet things.”

“Pfffft Nico keep him or I’ll start a secret relationship with him. I wanna keep him in my life!”

“I won’t break up with him, don’t worry.”, the German grins back.

“Hope you like it, not sure if you would wear it.”

It’s the first time in a while that Daniel sounds insecure. But Nico’s eyes are shining with happiness. In his hands he holds two identic bracelets with a little leather heart.

“Shut up, I love it.”, Nico hushes him and puts it on.

It really sweets him. In the second box he finds sweets…and condoms. Of course. It’s his boyfriend after all. He gives him a kiss and waits impatiently that Daniel opens his one.

“Keys?”

“Spare keys to our appartement. I know you live far away but if you ever gonna visit us again, I don’t need to worry if I’m sleeping around this time or not.”

“See it as an opportunity to come to a quiet and safe place in case you’ll ever need it.”, Jakob gives him a warm smile.

“Thanks guys, that’s really sweet of you two.”

He needs to hug Jakob and Sophie. He’s glad that Nico has such good friends here, so he doesn’t have to worry too much anymore.

“Dan, can you come with me for a minute?”

“Sure.”

They go back to the German’s room. There, he pulls Daniel down into a deep kiss. They only break away when they’re out of air.

“Don’t say anything, let me speak.”, he hisses before Dan can say a word.

He nods and carefully listen to his boyfriend.

“First of all, thank you for your present, I really love it and I will wear it all time from now on.”

He grabs Daniel’s hand, looking down at the partner bracelets.

“Next, I want to say thank you for always understanding me. My looks, my expressions, my body language…you always know what I need. Like today for example.”

He caresses his thumb over the hand’s back in his own.”

“Thank you for always looking after me. For always taking care of me. For always holding me. I know I’m not easy to handle. I know we fight from time to time. But I hope you know that I love you more than anyone else. I need you in my life, I can’t imagine it without you anymore.”

Nico holds eye contact, Daniel clearly confused.

“I’m not the type for things like this. But I want you to know it. No matter what will happen, I’ll protect you like you protect me. I won’t let you go. I love you, Daniel, I love you freaking much.”

He pulls him down into a second kiss. His eyes widen, as they pull away and some tears stream down Dan’s cheeks.

“I’m sorry Nico. I just get to hear this barely from you. I don’t mind it, I know that actions speak more than words, but this was really unexpected you know. God, I love you too Nico and I won’t let go of you either. I’ll hold you in my arms, even when the whole world around me is dying.”

He hugs him tight, almost too tight. But Nico doesn’t mind. He lets himself go into the warmth of the Australian’s body. Daniel knows who he is and he doesn’t have to be afraid that he will misunderstand him.


End file.
